NightWings
NightWings are a tribe of dragons that historically lived in the "Lost City of Night" (a location to the south of the Kingdom of Sand, on the Talon Peninsula on Pyrrhia, which is shaped like a dragon), before leaving to flee to the secret volcanic island off the northern coast of the Sky Kingdom because of Darkstalker (he scared his tribe into hiding and making the future NightWings give up powers of mind reading or the gift of prophecy), and then finally to the Rainforest Kingdom under the rule of Queen Glory of the RainWings because of the volcanic eruption that destroyed the island they had inhabited. Many NightWings didn't like the fact that they were being ordered around by RainWings, and most decided to be ruled over by King Darkstalker, the first known full-power dragon king before Kinkajou changed him into Peacemaker using pieces of his talisman that she took from Chameleon. After this, the NightWings were more content with Glory as their queen. The queen of the NightWings before Queen Glory was Queen Battlewinner, whose identity had been a secret to the world and to some NightWings (an IceWing had breathed frostbreath into her throat and the only way to remain alive was to submerge herself in lava to keep the ice in her throat from spreading and eventually freezing her into an ice statue). The NightWings kept this fact a secret, so as to prevent being seen as weak in front of the other tribes, as well as vulnerable with a dying queen. To hide this, they used Queen Battlewinner's daughter, Princess Greatness, to carry out the orders her mother gave to her. The volcanic island on which the NightWings lived was not shown on any known map of Pyrrhia because of the NightWings' secrecy and its distance from the mainland. They had created magic tunnels leading to the Rainforest Kingdom, made by an animus dragon named Stonemover, and the one in the Rainforest Kingdom lead to one that lead to the Kingdom of Sand. In addition, they were secretly allied with Blister, although this alliance was broken when they surrendered to the RainWings. Most NightWings and IceWings despise each other due to a previous war between these two tribes (caused by Foeslayer of the NightWings and Prince Arctic of the IceWings, the parents of Darkstalker). One example of this hatred is of Morrowseer's expedition to rescue Starflight from Ex-Queen Scarlet's Arena, in which he chose to unnecessarily kill all the IceWing prisoners. (In ''Winter Turning, ''Hailstorm, an IceWing prisoner in Queen Scarlet's was found to be alive, in Queen Scarlet's clutches after she got attacked with Glory’s venom and her daughter, Princess Ruby, claimed the throne.) The NightWing eggs were thought to be hidden from the moons because of Darkstalker, which was mentioned by Moonwatcher in Moon Rising and in the Darkstalker book. NightWing hybrids can have powers, as shown with Darkstalker and Whiteout. Since the NightWings live in the Rainforest Kingdom now, it is possible there will be more moonborns and NightWing/RainWing hybrids.